A Faithe ful Story
by LilPrincess95
Summary: Faithe, a half-elf, moves to Camelot. Living with the Court Physician, she meets Merlin, Arthur and, all the other residents of Camelot. Join her on her quest to fulfill her destiny. Character Insert, starts a few days before "The Dragon's Call"


**New Fanfic woooo! I have been obsessed with Merlin ever since the new season started. Well not quite but close enough. Just spent the whole day on this and a little of yesterday.**

* * *

><p>In a small hut hidden deep in the woods a girl watches over her gravely ill mother, poisoned by a giant scorpion. As she entered the hut it was obvious that her mother did not have long. Skillfully, she unwrapped the black bandana on her head; long straight locks of auburn hair fall loosely down her back reaching about her waist, it framed her pale face with high cheekbones, slightly pointed ears are also revealed. Once the fire was checked she begun the remedy she had been out collecting herbs for. She knew not if it would work, and it was one of many she had already tried. Back when her mother had first fallen ill she had encouraged her to go to find help from the physician she had been told about for most of her life. Gaius was his name. Her mother had refused and said it would heal on its own, but when as she got weaker she could see that her daughter was right. Now it was to late; by the time they could get to him she would be dead.<p>

"Faithe." The frail women calls from her bed. Faithe's honey colored eyes softened at the voice. "Come," The girl sat down in the chair next to the bed "I fear I do not have long my child"

"Do not say that mother!" Just the thought of being alone terrified her. Her mother shook her head.

"Take this," shaking hands drop a metal object into the auburn haired girl's hand "it will protect you. Never take it off." It was a neck-less with a large amber stone, about the size of her palm. "Also take that letter." The shaking hands now pointed to an envelope. "Go to Camelot and find Gaius."

"I won't need to. I'll be here with you!"

"I am very sorry my dear but you can not...you..." the rest of her words are lost as her life leaves her. Faithe cries for her mother for the rest of the night, her pet peregrine falcon, Willow landed on her shoulder and stays with her. By morning her tears are dried and she makes ready for her new life in Camelot. By dawn she is on the road, her midnight black horse Destini carrying the few belongings she owned. Among these belongings were; her clothes, books, and weapons. She owned a long sword with a thin blade, ruffly the width of two fingers. The hilt has an intricate design of swirling metal to look like vines or branches that wrapped around the grip and the base of the blade. Her other weapon was a long bow. Made of fine white wood with small lily flowers and leaves carved along the wood, the grip was dark leather with matching engravings. Both gifts from her mother. She loved these weapons but rarely used them. Willow flew over head to show her the correct path.

* * *

><p>Once Camelot came into view Faithe stops and stares. It was beautiful and the largest place she had ever seen, and more people than she had ever seen either. Entering the city she couldn't help but notice the odd looks the some passerby gave her. But that was probably because seeing a girl dressed as Faithe was was most likely odd. A loose but fitted white tunic covered by a tight fitting leather jacket, fitted leather pants with knee high leather boots. Over the pants is a short skirt that matches with the tunic, the jacket is a dark brown, the pants a slightly lighter shade of the jacket, and the boots are light brown. Also she wears rectangular eye glasses, like her sword the sides of them have the metal design. To finish the look is a black bandana tied around her head and a burgundy scarf around her neck that leaves just the stone of her new neck-less showing.<p>

Not sure where to go Faithe turns to one of the many guards "Um...excuse me but can you tell me where I might find Gaius?" The guard looked at her for a moment then pointed her in the right direction. "Thank you." Smells of herbs and medicines assaulted Faithe's nose the moment she entered the building. There is a white haired old man seated at one of the many tables, reading a large thick book. "Hi...are you Gaius?" He doesn't look up from the book.

"Yes, I am. Why are you here?"

"My mother sent me here." He looked up at her now.

"Who are you?"

"Faithe, sir. I have a letter from my mother." Walking over she gives it to him. While he read it she stood there awkwardly, looking around the room, then focused on him. His expression changes as he reads. First to confusion, then saddened, then surprise, and even more surprised. He removed his gaze from the letter to look at her, mouth hug open.

"You're a elf?"

"Half-elf actually." His look was a look of '_What?_'

"You do realize the danger you're in coming to Camelot, do you?" She nodded. "If you really are then you can use the second room up the stairs. The other room is for another person coming this Wednesday." She started to drag her belongings up the stairs "And let me remind you that you can't tell anyone what you are or if you have magic."

"Don't worry I won't. And I don't believe I even have magic." He made a half smile and turned back to his work.

* * *

><p>It was evening by the time Faithe finished unpacking. The room was a good size and quiet comfortable. (It's like Merlin's). Seeing as that there was still some time till she would go to bed she walked back to the stables to see Destini. She pats her nose and gazes into her eyes. Against her dark hair her eyes seem to shine. They are the color that people who use magic flash while casting a spell. Now that she thought about it, Faithe realized that Willow's eyes were the same color. Thinking of Blaze made her giggle. He had flown into Gaius' home scaring the man while she unpacked. She couldn't forget the look on his face. The sound of hooves and voices caught her attention.<p>

"That was a great hunt!" One of the knights stated as a group of them walked into the stables. He had a beautiful white horse. Blond hair and blue eyes he stuck out from the other knights. He had the air of importance...or just arrogance. Faithe moves out of the way as they lead their horses to the back stalls of the stables. The knight that she had noticed coming stopped in front of her. "Nice horse you have there."

"Thank you." She resumed petting Destini's head.

"Creepy eyes though." The honey eyed girl noticeably winced.

Letting a bit of her anger slip into her voice she said "I personally think they're beautiful." The knight's horse nuzzled her shoulder. "Your horse is also."

"Why thank you. I haven't seen you around here. I'm Arthur" She had heard that name somewhere before.

"I only arrive in Camelot today. I'm Faithe."

"Sire! We should hurry. The King is waiting." One of the other knights walked over.

"Right." He turned back to her "I must go. Let's go Leon."

"Sire." Leon nodded to Faithe and followed Arthur out. That was when she realized that that had been Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot!

* * *

><p>Faithe barely got in the door before Gaius stopped her. "Faithe, can you bring this sleeping potion to the Lady Morgana?"<p>

"Sure." She takes the potion but turns back to Gaius "Um...how do I get there?" He gave her a look then gave her directions, and off she goes.

* * *

><p>The door to Morgana's chamber was answered by her chambermaid. "Yes?"<p>

"I brought Lady Morgana her sleeping potion."

"Thank you. You're new here aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm Faithe, and I'm staying with Gaius."

"Well I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen." A beautiful dark haired lady called from within the chamber.

"Who's at the door Gwen?" She walked over to the doorway.

"Faithe, she brought your sleeping potion. She's new here and was helping Gaius."

"Faithe? I see, well, welcome to Camelot"

"Thank you." The three girls talked for a while before finally going to bed.

* * *

><p>*Switching to Faithe's P.O.V.*<p>

There was to be an execution today and it make me unhappy. A man was convicted of using magic and now he was going to die. I was hoping to avoid it but here I am in the courtyard, the drums sounding at a steady beat. I'll just make sure to look away as the deed is done. They dragged the man out with haste. The people's attention switching to the King as he begins to speak from his spot on the balcony.

"Let this be a lesson for all. This man Thomas James Collins has been judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic and looking at the laws of Camelot, I Uther Pendragon have decreed that such practices are banned of penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass." He nods to the guards an I look away. The sound of metal cutting flesh and bone alert me to the mans death. Most of the crowd as a whole gasp and look away. We all look back to the King. "When I came to this land this kingdom was mered in chaos. But with the peoples' help magic was driven from the realm, so I declare a festival to celebrate the twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." As he turns to leave everyone's attention, including the King's is drawn to an elderly lady. It was due to a cry of agony. Everyone around her backed away. With my luck I had been standing right next to her so I was on the edge of the crowd now.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic, it is you. With your hatred and your ignorance," She pointed to the execution platform without looking "You took my son! But I promise you. Before these celebrations are over you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.., a son for a son"

"Seize her!" He called. She looked around then lifted a pendant, whispers words in an unknown language and disappears in a mass of smoke and wind. Everyone is quick to leave after that.

I walked back to Gaius' thinking about her words. 'A son for a son' That was referring to Arthur of course. She doesn't think she can kill the prince can she? I hear footsteps behind me that break me out of my thoughts. I turn to them and am greeted by a boy about my age, dark hair, blue eyes, and really... large ears... We stare at each other in silence. He recovers first

"I'm looking for the court physician, Gaius. He's this way right?" I nod my head. Something about him is off but I can't put my finger on it. "I'm Merlin." he holds out he hand to me.

"Faithe." I say, taking his hand. I turn quickly and walk up the remaining stairs to Gaius' with Merlin not far behind.

I walk into the main room and put down the herbs I had been out gathering on a nearby table. Merlin looks around at all the odd things on the many tables, much like I had the first time I walked in. We notice Gaius at the same time, on a higher level looking through his books. "Gaius, I'm back. And there is someone here to see you." He turns to greet us but the railing he leans on breaks. "Gaius!" His falling is nearly halted half way to the ground. I look to Merlin, who is looking around hastily. He looks at Gaius' bed and his eyes turn gold! The bed rolls under Gaius and break his fall. While I am staring Gaius is getting out of the bed.

"Wh...wha... What did you just do?" he looks at Merlin. Merlin "um"s and looks around for an explanation. "Tell me."

"I-I don't know w-what happened."

"If anyone had seen that..."

"N-no t-that had nothing to do with me!" _'He isn't a very good liar is he?' _The thought only passes my mind but goes back to nothing.

"I know what it was. I just want to learn where you learned how to do it." Gaius notices me behind Merlin but says nothing and looks back at Merlin. I _am _wondering the same thing as him after all.

"No where."

"How is it you know magic?"

"I don't"

"Where did you study?" When the boy doesn't answer "Answer me!"

"I've never learned magic or have been thought."

"Are you lieing to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth"

"I was born like this." Gaius doesn't believe it.

"That's impossible!"

"Who are you?"

I finally snap out of what ever it was that had kept me quiet and frozen to the spot. "He was looking for you when I found him."

He slips off his bag and digs through it. "I have this letter" Gaius just stares at him with his mouth open, much like he had for the whole of this conversation.

"I-I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Merlin."

"Hunith's (Is that how it's spelled?) son?" Merlin confirms it "but you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"

"...It is Wednesday..." we speak at the same time. Gaius looks and simply says 'ah'

"Right then... you better put your bag in there." He points up the stairs "Beside Faithe's room. Faithe, will you show him?" I nod and start dragging him up the stairs.

"You won't say anything about," he motioned to the broken railing and the bed.

"No" I return to dragging him "Although Merlin I should say 'Thank you'"

* * *

><p>~Now in Merlin's room~<p>

"You wont say anything either... Right?" he asked me, unpacking his bag.

"No, of course not. Just don't do anything stupid." He snorted.

"I can guess why Gaius won't but why wouldn't you?" I thought for a few moments. Could I trust him? I now knew why something had seemed so off, he had _magic_. I got the feeling I could trust him so as I spoke I unwrapped my bandana, and pushed the hair behind my ears.

"It's because I have my own similar secret." He stared mouth hanging open. I start to feel self conscious as he stares. He opens his mouth then closes it, and repeats it a couple of times. Finally finding his voice he speaks.

"You're an... elf?"

"Half-elf. My mother was an elf and my father a human." As he asks his next question I adjust my glasses to hide my face.

"Where are they now?" As soon as he finished he looked guilty. "Sorry, that's not any of my business."

"I-It's alright." I sat on the end of his bed, while he sat on the side. "My father was killed many years ago during the magic hunts and my mother died not that long ago. Scorpion poison."

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"It's alright."

"So why did you come to Camelot?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood, I guess. "It's not exactly the safest place for someone like us."

"My mother knew Gaius and sent me to him saying he would take care of me. I guess that around the time I was born he helped her and my father. What about you?"

"My mother feared that the village would find out about my magic so she sent Gaius a letter and now I'm here. I guess she trust Gaius for similar reasons as your mother, but I don't know any details." We sat in silence for a few moments. "Sooo... Do you have magic too?"

"I don't know." He looked confused. "I mean I've never used it. But my eyes _are _magic in a way. Their the reasons I wear the glasses." I took them off and handed the to him to put on. She had to laugh at the way that he looked with them on. They were a rather girly design and the expression on his face was priceless.

"How do you see through these?" He took them off and hand them back.

"They dull my eye sight to the point that it is considered regular. Without them I can see extremely far and she everything in front of me perfectly. I see ever speck of dust, any light rays, sometimes even the wind." He looked amazed at her ability. "Mother called it my Hawk-Eyes Ability, but I can't use it too much or I get an extremely painful headache." He winced as he thought about it. "But it is very helpful for hunting. And also thanks to my ears I can hear really well too." We talked for a while longer and soon it was night fall. Merlin stood up from the bed and walked over the window opening it. I followed and stood next to him. All of lower town was a lit and the moon was bright.

"It's beautiful." A huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

><p>Yawning as I go down the stairs to breakfast I stretch my arms attempting to wake myself up. "Good morning Gaius" I mumble as I sit down. I had had the weirdest dream the last night. I could've sworn that I heard someone or something whispering Merlin's name repeatedly. It was rather creepy.<p>

"Good morning Faithe." Merlin sauntered down the stairs. Gaius spoke to him "I got you some water. You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry."

"Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius walked up behind him and pushed the bucket of water off the table. Merlin's eyes flashed gold then the water froze, we all look at each other then back to the bucket that now hits the floor. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells"

"So what did you do?" I asked.

"There must be something." Gaius added.

"It just happened"

Merlin grabs a mop and starts to clean up the water. "We better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you to do." He grabbed a vile off the counter. "Here," He said what the medicine was but I couldn't catch it and then gave him a sandwich to take with him. "Off you go" Merlin was almost out the door when he added "And Merlin, I hardly need to tell you the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." He nodded and left.

"Well I'm off. I was going to walk around town and see if there was any new work."

"Alright. And if you see Merlin make sure he doesn't get into any trouble"

"Right!" I called as I was already out the door. As I passed the square I saw Arthur tormenting his manservant, _again_. While the other nights just laughed. I continued on my way, rolling my eyes at them. I saw Gwen in a window of the castle and waved. She didn't see me, as she was watching Arthur, but I couldn't see her expression from here. I could guess it wasn't a happy one though. Blaze was flying around near the stables so I thought I might as well go see Alvera. She greeted me happily as I entered. Eying the brush in my hand she whinnied gleefully. Once I was done there I went for a walk around lower town. There was no work and it was uneventful. I didn't see even a gimps of Merlin the entire time, which pegged me as odd. Somehow I doubt he was one to stay hidden and not be noticed. Ignoring his absence I went home and then to sleep.

* * *

><p>I didn't see him that morning either. That dream from the night before last came back. It was really starting to freak me out. Telling Gaius seems the obvious choice of what to do, but I can't bring myself to tell him. This was when I realized the fact that Gaius wasn't there. A note on the table told me why.<p>

_**-Merlin did something stupid and got thrown in the dungeons. Went to get him out. Breakfast is on the table- **_His second day in Camelot and he got himself thrown in the dungeons? Really now? After eating my breakfast I went over to Gwen's.

"Good morning Gwen!" I called as she was leaving her house.

"Ah, good morning Faithe." Ever since that night I brought Morgana her potion the three of us have become close, more so with me and Gwen since I didn't get to see Morgana that often. We chat about happenings around the castle, she tells me about a guy that stood up to Arthur but was thrown in the dungeons for doing so. That has to be Merlin... Laughter ahead of us draw us from out chat. A bunch of the lower town children were throwing rotten vegetables at someone in the stocks. Dark hair, blue eyes...big ears...it's Merlin, so this was what Gaius did to get him out of the dungeons. Gwen looks at me funny as I start to giggle. We walk over nonetheless.

"Not even a week in town and you get yourself thrown in the stocks, eh Merlin?" laughing as I say this, he gives me a not-amused kind of look.

"What are you doing here, Faithe?" He then notices Gwen. "And who is your friend."

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid."

"I'm Merlin." Though in the stocks he manages to shake her hand. "Though most people seem to call me Idiot" Suppressing a snort, I got a pointed look from him.

"No. No I saw what you did and thought it was brave." Willow came along and sat on the top of the stock. He seemed to like Merlin.

"It was stupid..."

"I'm glad you walked away, you weren't going to beat him."

"Oh I could beat him."

"Really you think so? You don't look like one of those big mussel type of guys"

He looks at me, in his mind he was probably saying 'shut up' since I keep laughing then looks at Gwen. "Thanks."

"Oh no...I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just...um...Arthur's one of them rough, tough, save the world type of guy and...um...well...you don't look like that"

"I'm in disguise" That made Gwen join me in laughing.

"Well it's great you stood up to him"

"You think so?" We both say.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero."

"Don't give him any ideas Gwen."

"Hey!" we giggled at him. "Um excuse me Guinevere, Faithe...my _fans_ await."

"I'm going to stay here and watch him get pelted with food so I'll catch up to you later Gwen"

"Alright. Well, see you later then" and she ran off. Once she was out of sight I walked up to one of the children.

"Can I have one of those?" motioning to the basket in the little girl's hand. She nodded and handed me one. "Thank you" Merlin saw what I was planing and the dark haired boy started shaking his head.

"Faithe, tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're doing" I toss and catch the vegetable in my hand, smiling.

"Now why would I do that, eh Merlin?" readying to throw he repeats 'no' over and over. The vegetable leaves my hand and hits him square in the face.

"Thank you Faithe." he says with false gratitude. The other children resume their assault while I go to catch up to Gwen, smiling the whole way.

* * *

><p>"Do you plan to go to the celebration tomorrow night?" Gwen asks me as we make it to the castle.<p>

"I don't really like the idea for which it is being held but a celebration does sound like fun. What about you?"

"I need to go with Lady Morgana."

"So you're working?"

"Yeah but I still get to see the entertainment." We stop in front of the entrance, not quite entering.

"What is the entertainment?"

"The Lady Helen has come to sing for everyone."

"Lady Helen? I've never heard of her. Is she good?"

"That's what I heard but I've never actually heard her sing before"

"I look forward to it then" Realization causes my eyes to widen. "Ah! I just remembered I need to get something for Gaius before tonight! Sorry Gwen but I have to go"

"I understand. So, see you tonight."

"See you tomorrow night!" I call as I run back into town.

* * *

><p>A commotion, as well as Willow welcomes me as I enter the market. It took me a while to realize what it was... <em>Arthur<em> _fighting Merlin_. Well more like _dodging _the Prince's attacks. They make their way down the rows of merchants, leaving a trail of destruction behind them. Does the Prince not care for the things he is destroying? Then I notice something I wish I hadn't. Merlin was using a bit of his magic. Making Arthur stub his toe, and trip him. Arthur wins the fight with a broom. Yes a broom.

The guards grab him but Arthur says "Wait, let him go. He may be an idiot but he's a brave one. There's something about you Merlin but I can't quite put my finger on it." he starts to walk away.

"What are you doing Merlin?" I whisper to him. Willow squawks. Arthur ducks his head a bit as he hears it. When Blaze and he met Blaze dropped a _present _on his head. It was difficult not to laugh in front of him, even more so now. Lucky for him I was the only one to see it. Merlin had to listen to me scold his ear off of how stupid that was the whole way home. Gaius had seen what had happened from his window. Leaving them to talk I went up into my room. Still the scolding he was getting from Gaius was audible. Only this time he fought back.

"If I can't use magic I might as well die." He left Gaius, going to his room. The slam made me jump. Gaius went into his room, I left taking my bow with me, to leave them to themselves.

* * *

><p>Setting up the target was quick and easy. I removed my glasses and placed them atop of my head. The sun was already setting, not ideal lighting for archery but it doesn't bother me. Willow is sitting on a post nearby. Firing a few practice arrows got me use to the lighting and could now aim easily. The sun is descending at a fast pace. No one is in the practice field any more, I think it was time to stop and go home. One final arrow. Notch it into place, aim, fire. What I saw before me nearly made me drop the bow. The arrow caught fire, then the fire morphed into a soaring bird, then instead of imbedding into the target it passed straight through. Okay...That isn't suppose to happen... I really hope no one was around to see that. Ignoring the scorched arrow behind the target I gather the arrows and start back to my room.<p>

Half way back to the room I hear it again. That voice whispering _'Merlin'_, only difference: I'm awake. Merlin is walking across the courtyard. Where could he be going at this time? I will probably regret the decision to follow him... He doesn't notice me at all, too focused on finding whatever it is the he is looking for. The farther we go the louder the voice get. Grabbing a torch he heads into a cavern. This cavern is large, spanning most of the area under the castle I presume. Magic is in the air, as if a large magical creature lives here. The voice laughs, "Where are you?" So he was looking for the source of the voice. Finally, the voice makes an appearance. The voice's owner being a dragon. Why in the world is _that _hidden under Camelot?

(Let's switch back to third person P.O.V. I find I am using "I" **way **to much and can't think of another word to use.)

"I am here." The Great Dragon looked down on the young warlock, and he is most aware of the girl hidden behind the corner. "How small you are, for such a great destiny"

"Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

"Your gift Merlin was given to you for a reason."

"So there is a reason."

"Arthur is the once and future king, who will unite the land of Albion"

Merlin gives a hesitant "Right."

"But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike"

"I don't see how this has anything to do with me."

"Everything. Without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion. The same goes for the girl behind the wall" Merlin turns as Faithe shyly reveals herself. "Eavesdropping is not a suitable hobby for a girl such as yourself." She was quick to defend herself.

"I didn't mean to." Now she had a proper view of the magnificent creature before her. Her glasses were still as they were while practicing archery. The half-elf could see every golden scale that glistened in the torch light, claws that could easily rip through flesh, horns that move like eye brows, revealing his emotions, sharp pointed teeth, and the most noticeable feature (next to his size): his glowing golden eyes and their piercing gaze. Those eyes, full of knowledge, scrutinized her, making her feel small and insignificant. The gaze was soon taken off her and she visibly relaxes.

Merlin would ask her why she was there later and went ahead with what he was going to say "No. No you got this wrong"

"There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn't"

"I'm serious. If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand." The dragon actually laughed at him.

"No one can chose our destiny Merlin. And none of us can escape it."

"So you mean to say that Merlin has to protect Arthur, and that I have to help him?" A nod is her answer.

"No. No way. No. There must be another Arthur 'cause this one's an idiot." he shakes his head the whole time. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the conversation, the fact that she just heard her destiny, or that they were talking to a dragon, Faithe would have laughed at the 'idiot' part of what Merlin said.

"Perhaps it is your destiny to change that" And with that the dragon spread his giant wings.

"Wait I need to know more!" The dragon ignored Merlin's cries and looked at Faithe.

"It will not be long now till the seal is broken." and he flew off into the depths of the cavern.

"What is that suppose to mean!" She yelled at him. "So what now?" the honey eyed girl asked the blue eyed boy.

"I don't know." They were equally confused. As they started back to their rooms Merlin remember to ask "Why did you follow me?"

"Uhh... I saw you walking around. I wondered where you could be heading to at that time of night."

"And what were _you_ doing out at a time like that?" he asked with a joking tone.

"I was practicing my archery" She said in the same tone. "Let's hurry and get back before Gaius realizes we're gone." Merlin agrees and they hurry back to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Faithe awoke to Gaius stating to Merlin that his room was messy. She hoped he didn't see hers, as it was worse than Merlin's, <strong>much <strong>worse. But what she could hear of their conversation made her laugh.

"It just happens"

"Like magic?"

"Yeah."

"Well you can clean it up without magic. Then I want you to get me some herbs. Head-bane, wormwood, and sorrel. Then take this to Morgana. Poor girl is suffering from nightmares." That surprised Faithe. Morgana or Gwen hadn't said anything about nightmares. Merlin muttered something but she couldn't catch it, then knowing she could hear him Gaius added. "And you go with him Faithe." She grumbled, got out of bed and waited for Merlin in the main room.

"Let's go. How about you get the herbs and I go to Morgana?"

"That would be faster." They start on their ways. "Oh, and Merlin." He looked back at her "Please don't get into trouble." He gave her a look then walks off to the market.

* * *

><p>Faithe couldn't help but wonder if maybe she should have gone to Morgana instead of Merlin. It would have been a chance to talk with her, but it was too late now, even if the nagging feeling wouldn't leave.<p>

* * *

><p>A great many people show for the feast. Merlin, Gaius, and Faithe arrive together. Faithe opted for a dress, yet still wore a scarf around her head only in a different fashion. Merlin was amazed at the fact she could make a scarf look elegant while wrapped around her head. His focus was soon changed to the newest entry to the hall. Morgana entered in all her beauty, wearing a burgundy dress with golden leaves as a belt, and a beaded circlet atop her head. Merlin watched as she passed, as did most of the people in the room. She waved to Faithe as she passed, Arthur was soon to walk over to talk with her.<p>

"Merlin, you are here to work." Gwen walked over as Gaius walked away.

"She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Some people are just born to be queen." The three chattered for a while, with an awkward moment between Gwen and Merlin. The moment the horns started everyone hurries to their spots to watch. The King made a speech to introduced Lady Helen and the performance commenced. Her turn was ghostly beautiful, she steps towards the King's table. Fatigue begin to take over all the people in the room, Faithe and Merlin look at each other and back to the now sleeping people placing their hands over their ears. Cobwebs start to form on all the unknowing sleepers. Helen inches towards the table, eyes focused on the Prince. A hidden dagger revealed. Merlin's quick thinking, his magic releasing the chandler, stopping her enchanted song. The listeners soon wake, unknown to the reason behind the cobwebs. The Lady Helen's beauty melts away to the old women form the execution days before. Still she does not give up, the dagger in her hands thrown at the Prince. Merlin acts again, pulling Arthur out of the way. The dagger lodging itself into the back of his seat.

In one last attempt she tries a spell, shooting a ball of energy at the two who are now staring at the dagger. As a result of Faithe's hearing she was the only one to hear the incantation. She ran forward and pulled the two out of the way of the energy ball. Finally the old women's head falls to the floor, now dead.

Uther walks over to them; him and his son snapping their gaze back and forth between the two. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Though they tried to say it wasn't necessary he would not give up. "You both shall be Prince Arthur's servants." without an answer he walks away.

"Father..." Arthur says in a high voice. Merlin and Faithe just stare after him, confused looks on their faces. The room begins to clap for them, they all look at each other then away. None of them happy about this _**at all**_.

* * *

><p>That night they got their first job. Merlin was happy since Gaius had given him a spell book to practice his magic with. As they were called Faithe had been asleep, so when she walked out of her room she was half asleep.<p>

"Come on sleepy head. Destiny calls." he says grinning from ear to ear.

"Shut up." she says with a grumpy expression on her face. He knew she was either being serious or not but he couldn't help but laugh at the tired look in her face. "I said shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Looooonnnngggg chapter. It will be a while before another chapter is up, as I will now have to write chapters for both this and "<em>Kura of the Strawhat Pirates<em>"**

**What do you all think? Of Faithe? Of her interactions with the cast? Her back-story? The story in general? **

**Any suggestions? **

**I had so much much joy writing this. The funny parts were fun to write, while there were other parts that I was proud of (Kilgharrah's description. It was the most detailed description I think that I have ever written).**

**Now I need sleep and my fingers feel weird... **

**Enjoy!**

**-Lil  
><strong>


End file.
